parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosplay For Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan
Here is a cosplay for Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan. Cast (The Main Cast) *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Cast (The Other Cast) *Various Characters as Indians *Brenda Chance (from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) as Red-Haired Mermaid *Dee Dee Sykes (from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) as Black-Haired Mermaid *Taffy Dare (from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) as Blonde-Haired Mermaid *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Red-Haired Mermaid *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Black-Haired Mermaid *Nami (from One Piece) as Blonde-Haired Mermaid *Rancid Rabbit (from CatDog) Pirate with Kettle *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Indian Squaw *Ralph and Melissa (from The Raccoons) as Brave and Squaw *Granny Smith (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Brave's Mother-in-law Gallery (The Main Cast) Mario as Peter Pan.png|Mario as Peter Pan Princess Peach as Wendy Darling.png|Princess Peach as Wendy Darling Luigi as John Darling.png|Luigi as John Darling Toad as Michael Darling.png|Toad as Michael Darling Marge Simpson as Mary Darling.png|Marge Simpson as Mary Darling King Koopa as Captain Hook.png|King Koopa as Captain Hook King Bowser Jr as Mr Smee.png|King Bowser Jr as Mr Smee Homer Simpson as George Darling.png|Homer Simpson as George Darling Sagwa Miao as Nana.png|Sagwa Miao as Nana The Were Rabbit as Tick Tock.png|The Were Rabbit as Tick Tock Teensies as Indians.png|Teensies as Indians Starlow as Tinkerbell.png|Starlow as Tinkerbell Ranger Smith as The Indian Chief.png|Ranger Smith as The Indian Chief The Heroes as The Lost Boys.png|The Heroes as The Lost Boys Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas as The Pirates.png|Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas as The Pirates Princess Rosalina as Tiger Lily.png|Princess Rosalina as Tiger Lily Mr. Andre as Singing Pirate.png|Andre as The Singing Pirate Farnsworth as Mr. Starkey..png|Farnsworth as Mr. Starkey Gallery (The Other Cast) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Cosplay